Life as we Knew it
by thethreebadgers
Summary: Lucy's been living in a rut since she moved in with her workaholic Uncle Bill three years ago, and she didn't seem to mind. Too bad stupid Gary Oak had to get involved and mess all that up.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N** Hey! Guess what! I don't own Pokemon, The Beatles, or any of there songs! I do own my OC's though, so don't use them without my permission.

* * *

><p>Spinny chairs are<em> so much fun<em>.

Seriously, their probably the best things that ever were invented. There are endless hours I've invested just spinning around and 'round in those things. I don't even get dizzy anymore. In fact, that what I'm doing right now. Lying upside down in my spinny chair with my head dangling above the floor and my feet resting against the head and spinning at top speed. I'm probably going to regret this later when I'm throwing up, but I'm so bored I don't care.

Bill's sitting in front of his computer screen in the lab, as usual. Working his butt off on his stupid computer programs again with the Beatles' Twist and Shout blaring from his radio.

He always has a Beatles song on, my personal favorite is either Roll over Beethoven, or Dear Prudence, while his is Either Hey Jude or I've just seen a face.

I remember one time Bill tried to serenade the pretty girl who works at the grocery over in town with I've just seen a face. He brought his guitar into the store and set up right in front of her check-out lane and started singing and playing.

Long story short, she got fired and Bill is no longer allowed back in. He was also quite sticky for a month.

Wow, I just got really off topic. Back to the present then, okay?

I stopped spinning and stared at the back of my uncle's shaggy brown head. He was in his late twenties, almost 28. Even now he was still a little on the lanky side, and way taller than my 5'1 frame. He definitely needed a shave, but every time I brought something like that up it was always "I'll do it tomorrow" or, "What's the point? It'll just grow back in a few days.

I've been living with Bill since I was ten, when my mom, Bill's sister Michelle passed in an experiment with Beedrill in her lab back in Goldenrod city. I tried living with my dad for a while, but…things just didn't really work out, you could say. So I moved down her with Bill while my dad is still… umm, _permanently placed_ in Goldenrod.

Sometimes I feel like a burden on Bill. He used to be so lively and happy-go-lucky. He loved travelling to new places and exploring in the mountains. He used to train and meet new people and well...that's kind of hard to do when you have your ten year old niece in tow.

Bill would never say anything like that though, he says he loves having me here: happy for the company while he's working on his programming and inventing. But I can tell he misses all the perks that come with being in the top spot of the Kanto and Johto Pokémon Gyms Board and Pokémon Trainers Conference Committee. Yeah, his job does require him travelling from time to time. But he's never gone for more than a few days at a time.

Shinx jumped from his perch on Bill's desk and into my lap and started to purr as I petted his back and behind his left ear; right where he likes it. Bill gave Shinx to me when got him off a friend from Sinnoh for my eleventh birthday. Just goes to show how kind Bill is.

I snuggled my neck into Shinx and sighed. Bill didn't even look up from his programming.

This should be a long day, I thought as Misery came on.

***A/N** Hey there(: I know I should be updating my other story **According to Adele** (don't you just love free advertising?) but I've had this little sucker floating around my brain and I decided to just get it written and get it out there! And I know this is short, but the next chapters should be longer. Thanks(:

**_LEAVE A REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapitre Deux

***A/N** I don't own Pokemon, Paul McCartney, or any of the other bands or songs mentioned here! I do own Lucy though...

* * *

><p>I rolled out of bed soundlessly and slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my sketchbook and Mp3 player off my desk. I glanced at the silver alarm clock that sat on my nightstand. It read 5:00 a.m. exactly. I smirked happily and thought "<em>perfect timing<em>" to myself.

I crept down the stairs from my room and into the living room, where Bill was slumped over on the couch, his head resting on his laptop and headphones dangling off his head. I held back laughter at him and kept walking until I reached the front door.

* * *

><p>Bill and I live in a small two bedroom house in Cerulean. It was pretty tiny, but it was big enough for the two of us. We don't spend much time there either. Bill's either at our other local super market or at the lab, and I'm either with him or doing what I'm about to be doing.<p>

I walked through the silent streets of Cerulean, which in a matter of hours would be bustling with all sorts of people, on their way to work, tourists enjoying the beauty, and the occasional trainer on their way to take on Cerulean's Gym. Though those are few and far between, trainers don't seem as serious as they used to be. Most of the kids around here _say_ they're going to be a master, but give up the moment it gets hard and end up flipping burgers the rest of their lives.

It's kind of funny with the ones that were overly confident in themselves.

Fall was just beginning, and the dead leaves from the nearby park trees flew across the street. I'll admit it; I ran after them just so I could step on the crunchy ones. I may be thirteen going on fourteen, but that's still my favorite part of fall. Other than my birthday of course, which is on November 22.

"Hello, Miss Lucy," said Mr. Delarosa politely as he walked out of his apartment building. "Going for another early walk I see."

I gave him a grin. Mr. Delarosa and Mrs. Delarosa were some of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. "Yeah, I think I'm going to head to the park and draw scenery again. Are you heading down there too?"

"Yup. I believe it's my turn to trim the hedges. Would you like to walk with me, Miss Lucy?" He said with a bright, dimpled smile

Don't you just love people with dimples? It's the most adorable thing ever! Seriously, my perfect guy would probably be Paul McCartney circa 1965 because of his dimples. And his eyes; Paul McCartney has the most adorable eyes ever.

We chatted as we walked the four blocks to the park. Mostly small talk about the weather, Bill, plants, Bill, books, Bill, Mrs. Delarosa, Bill, music and Bill.

See, everyone likes talking about Bill. He's pretty big gossip around here, even though he never does anything to strike up gossip. People are STILL talking about the whole 'grocery scene' thing.

The rude people all say the same thing. "Oh that Bill, nasty old pokemaniac he is. Does anything he can to get his hands on new Pokémon."

Okay, so maybe Bill is a bit of a pokemaniac. So? We all had posters of Pokémon on our walls as kids. Bill just…never took them down. He'd never hurt a Pokémon, either. Bills' the kindest person I know! People really need to go and shut their mouth.

And I don't want to sound selfish, but why is it always about Bill? No one has had a normal conversation with me after they found out that Bill is my uncle. It's always "Bill is sooooo amazing! *fan-girlish squeal* is it true he has posters of all the Eeveeloutions on his wall?" (Yes, although I'm not going to tell that to you God I_ hate_ fangirls.) Or, "Oh my god, that Bill, I hate him sooooo much." (Haters gonna' hate) Why can't people just have a normal conversation with me?

We had reached the park quickly, and I gave a polite nod to the old man before I headed off to my favorite bench and him to grab his watering cans out of the shed.

I sat down on the bench and pulled out my Mp3 player and hit random. I always hit random because you never know what kind of inspiration can hit you when you hear a song out of nowhere.

Dexy's Midnight Runners' Come on Eileen came on. A memory of my mother waltzing around the kitchen with my father, her strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head and wearing an apron and him in his pajamas popped into my head. I remember them laughing and smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. It's probably my favorite memory of the two of them. After she died I used to play that scene over and over again in my head to make sure I didn't ever forget her laugh. I don't think that's possible though. She had one of the prettiest laughs you'd ever hear; like windchimes. You don't forget her easily, once she's in your head it's near impossible to get her out. That's what my dad used to say, before everything happened. Whenever he'd talk about her he'd get this distant, happy look in his green eyes.

That was the only thing I inherited from him, the eyes. Everything else is pure Michelle. At least that's what everyone says. I don't think I do, she was beautiful and I'm a little on the plain side.

An idea suddenly popped into my head. (What did I tell you?) I pulled out my sketchbook and my shading pencils and set to work and didn't look up for another two hours. Not even when Mr. Delarosa stopped and said good bye (my response was something along the lines of hmmm…) or when all the annoying tourist family's came and talked in that really loud signature tourist talk and pointed at the oddball redheaded girl who seemed like the only thing in the world at that moment was her sketchbook. I never stop until I'm completely done; it bothers me.

Two hours and ten sheets of paper later it was finished. I had drawn a snapshot of my mother and father dancing in the kitchen. He was doing that goofy smile of his, the one he always had when she was around. The one I haven't seen in years. She had her wavy hair falling out of her bun, rosy cheeks and her head was thrown back in laughter. Even in art you could tell she was pretty, and I didn't even feel I did her justice.

I got up and stretched out my back. Lord had I been sitting still for a long time! I popped my neck by grabbing my chin and tilting it to the side, a bad habit I've picked up from Bill. I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon though. It feels too good.

I decided I'd better get down to Bill's lab to keep him company like I always do. I'm not usually this late; he may be getting a bit worried. I kind of doubt it though; he's probably wrapped up in his work again.

It takes too long to walk all the way to the out there, so I went back to the house and grabbed my bike out of the garage and road it there. I got to the front of the lab before I saw it.

_Whose convertible is that?_

* * *

><p><strong>*AN** A bit of a sucky ending/cliffhanger thing I have going on there. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope I've described the way Cerulean looks. I don't watch the show much and I wasn't for sure how big the town was and everything. If I did anything wrong, please tell me! I. NEED. FEEDBACK. It's what keeps us writers going, you know?(:

Shmaannkkss for reading(: maybe your could possibly **_!__REVIEWWWW! _**If it's not too much of an inconvience? Come one, all you gotta write is I love it or I hate it. Don't even have to tell me why! (though i'd appreciate it(:)


	3. kapitel tre

Suprise suprise...I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

* * *

><p>I felt myself frown at the obnoxiously colored convertible. Bill rarely has company, especially not the kind that drives expensive and fancy cars; He's not into fancy-doo's. I couldn't even begin to think of who it could be.<p>

I set my bike on its kickstand and walked into the lab without knocking. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the sitting room. It was vacant and quiet as usual, with the faint Beatle's music playing from the one of the back rooms. I walked into the room where Bill does all his experimenting and inventing, the same room where he invented the storage system he's so famous for. Most of the time he just worked on improvements with the storage system, but sometimes he'd get an idea for an invention and won't be able to stop until it's completed. It's part of his O.C.D. Once, he spent 3 days in this room working on some sort brain wave machine. I don't really know what it was supposed to do, but Bill was sure happy about completing it. So was I; I didn't have to bring him macaroni and cheese at three a.m. anymore.

Bill was in there all right, and so was this mysterious stranger with the convertible. They seemed to be arguing about something, and I could tell by Bill's body language that he was about to snap on the shorter man. He was scowling and kept glancing back over at whatever that big pile of metal over in the corner was supposed to be. I could tell he wanted to get back to work and be left in peace, but this other guy obviously didn't know him as well as I did. Probably some snarky tourist who was demanding a tour, or some annoying reporter who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer to his request for an interview. We've had both come in a number of times.

I cleared my throat a little awkwardly "Um…Bill?" I asked. "Who is this?"

I guess I frightened them, because they both jumped and turned around at top speed. I realized with a jolt that the man Bill had been talking to looked to be about my age, and that he was quite attractive. But by the way Bill was glaring at him, I forgot about that pretty fast, and turned to send him a light glare myself.

"_This _is leaving. Isn't _it_?" Bill said coldly. The boy shot him a sharp glare and grabbed his bag off the coffee table. He gave me a cold look before storming out the door and into his car.

"What the fudge?" I asked as soon as he was gone. "Who was that?

"_That_ was a spoiled brat. He'll be in town for a while, stay away from him." He commanded coldly and turned back to his work.

I stared at the back of his head in shock. Bill _never_ ignores me. _Ever._ Or gives me direct commands. He's normally so chill. Whatever that kid said must've really got to him.

"Bill?" I asked with my brow furrowed. "What just happened?"

"He was just some overconfident trainer wannabe who demanded me to show him my rare Pokémon. When I denied him he got a little pissy. I'd appreciate you dropping the subject."

He just barged in and demanded you show him you're Pokémon? Who does think he is, some sort of celebrity?"

"Actually, he sort of his. That was Gary Oak, Professor Samuel Oak's hotshot grandson. Now if you'll please-"

"But why would he-"

"LUCY! LEAVE. NOW."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me out of the lab and into the front room. He grabbed the door with one hand and shoved me out the front door with the other. He slammed the front door with such force it frightened probably off all the wild Pokémon in a five mile radius. It was completely silent until I heard him turn up his music to deafening levels. I couldn't even tell what song it was.

I just kind of stared at the door in shock there for a while. Bill? Acting rude?

Jeez, I understand that the kid riled you up, but kick your own niece out just for being friendly? No need to pull some moody teen move. That's my job.

I decided there was no use in just standing around outside moping so I grabbed my bike off the ground and rode back into town, which was a challenge since there was a lot more traffic than there was earlier that morning. I rode back to the house and put my bike in the garage. I ran up the steps into my room and picked up Shinx off my bed where he was taking a nap. He yawned and gave me an irritable look, but didn't seem to upset when I set him on my lap and stroked his blue head.

"Come on Shinx" I said after about ten minutes of sitting there feeling sorry for myself. "Let's go for a walk."

I laughed as Shinx failed miserably at his attempt to catch the Frisbee for eighth time by jumping up and smacking his head on the bottom of it as it flew through the air. He landed and turned around to glare at me before he stalked off and plopped down under a tree.

"Come on, don't be like that. I was just kidding!"

He turned up his nose at me and went back to lying down.

He's so sassy. It's one of the reasons why I love him.

"He's not very obedient, is he?" Someone said from behind me, causing me to jump turn red. I turned around to see who spoke to me.

Gary Oak.

* * *

><p>third chappie! Love it, hate it, meh? Tell me in a review. Story heats up in the next two chapters!<p> 


End file.
